


pete's plan

by chloe_angel_way



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloe_angel_way/pseuds/chloe_angel_way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pete has a plan to get gerard and frank together. will it work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	pete's plan

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic. i hope you like it

Frank walked back on the bus “Hey Gee why are you not in the hotel?”  
Gee don’t see frank come in “Oh god frank you scared me.” Frank laughed “I see that, so why are you in here?”  
Gee looks to the floor “Mmm well…” To tell you the true Gee liked Frank for a long time and couldn’t stand sleeping in the same room or he was going to lose it, and Gee can’t lose it. Like what if Frank didn’t like him back? That would be weird. Sure Frank kissed Gerard on stage all the time but it was just an act right?  
By now Frank was looking at gee trying to read his mind “Mmm Gee are you okay? Like if you don’t want to share a room with me I get it.” Now see Frank was trying to not look sad. Frank like gee. No. Frank LOVED Gee. He was just too scared to say anything.  
Gee finally answer “Oh no Frankie it’s not that… It’s just that I needed time alone. That’s all.” Frank blushed at his nick name that he only allows Gee to call him that. “Oh I see okay. Love you can see you later I guess” Frank sided. Gee smiled sadly but let Frank leave. After an hour later Gee went to his room in the hotel. Frank was already asleep when he got there.

One month later  
Mcr, p!@td, and fob were touring to together. Gerard and Brendon were talking on the mcr bus when Pete walks in…  
“Hey guys. Have you guys seen Mikey?” Pete ask looking for the younger way. Gee spoke up “oh he went to get coffee with frank and ray.” “Oh okay” Pete was about to walk out but then Brendon spoke up. “You liked him don’t you?”  
Pete looked down at his feet “Mmm…… well…” “Dude it’s okay” Gee spoke up laughing “He likes you too, just ask anyone in my band.”  
Pete face lite up “Really?” Brendon laughed “Yes really.”  
Pete got an idea “So… Gee you like Frank don’t you?”  
Brendon laughed out loud but didn’t say anything. Gerard turn pink. “Mmm… what?!? No.”  
“Now Gerard Way, no need to lie. We’re all friends here.” Pete said winking. “It’s not like you don’t talk about him 24/7.” Gerard blushed that this. “Well …. No I don’t like him.”  
Brendon laughed “And Ryan and I aren’t dating.” Pete and Gerard laughed at this because they all know how gay they are for each other, but are completely straight. ‘It’s kind of cute that they are only gay for each other’ Gee though.  
“So Gerard, what are you going to do about it?” Pete asked. 

“Nothing.” And with that Gerard walked out of the bus before stopping, then walked back on the bus yelling “This is my bus, now leave!” Pete and Brendon walk out the door.  
“Pete what you are going to do?” Brendon asked. Pete smiled and told Brendon his plan.  
5 hours later  
They were doing a show. P!@td and fob was already done with the shows. So mcr were playing. Gerard was singing I’m not okay. He was at the part were frank always kissed him. So Frank being Frank started kissing Gerard’s neck.  
Gerard moaned. ‘Fuck I’m getting hard’ Frank thought. Gerard was thinking the exact same thing.  
After the show both Gerard and Frank were full on hard. This is when Pete’s plan comes in place. It was a hotel night and they always play stupid games like dare and spin the bottle. All Pete needed to do was get them to play dare. Brendon will help by daring the boys to kiss. All the boys were in Frank and Gerard’s room. After a while almost of the boys left leaving Pete, Mikey, Brendon, Ryan, Frank, and Gerard.  
“So who wants to play dare?” Pete asked  
“No.”  
“Yes.”  
“I don’t care.”  
“Sure why not.” All the boys said together.  
“Yay okay mmm Brendon you go first” Pete said hopefully that Brendon would follow the plan.  
“Mm let me see” Brendon smiled knowing what he was going to ask. Yeah he would dare Frank to kiss Gerard, but right now he was going to mess with Pete. “Mmm, okay. Mikey I dare you to kiss Pete. Like a real kiss.”  
Pete started laughing in till he listened to what Brendon said “Wait what?”  
Mikey blushed but went over to Pete and sat on Pete’s lap. Pete looked down but Mikey made him look up at him.  
“I like you a lot” that is all Mikey said before kissing Pete’s soft lips. Every one said ‘Aww!’ but then Gerard said “Aww okay, you got your kiss. How about stop kissing my brother!” everyone laughed. Pete pulled away blushed.  
“Alright let’s go everyone.” Mikey said, getting off of Pete’s and helping him up.  
“Wait Mikey Way you got to give someone else a dare” Pete said.  
“That’s why we are leaving Gee and Frank alone.” Mikey winked. “Okay so Frank: I dare you to tell Gerard how you really feel about him.”  
Pete and Brendon said “Ooh.”  
“Wait what am I missing?” Ryan said  
“I’ll tell you later babe.” Brendon said walking out the door. Follow by Pete and Mikey before Mikey left the room, he said “And I will know if you did or not.” With that Mikey left them alone.  
After some minutes passed, Gerard spoke up. “So what does Mikey mean ‘how you feel about him’?”  
Frank look down blushing. “Well mm so Gee I know we are friends but well I reallylikeyouandIwantyoutobemyboyfriend.”  
Gerard looked at frank “Hey Frankie, slower please.”  
“Fine. Gerard Way, I’m in love with you and I would do anything for you to be my boyfriend.” Frank said looking down at his hands playing with them. Gerard sees Frank playing with his hands and move his so they were holding Franks.  
“Frank look at me.” Frank looks looks up at Gerard. “Frank you think I’m stupid? Yes I will be your boyfriend. Who wouldn’t want to be?” Gerard kissed Frank’s soft, pink lips. Frank kissed back moving little on top of Gerard.  
“Fuck Gee I always wanted to hear you say that.” Frank moaned. Moan! Gerard smirked knowing what he was doing to frank.  
“Oh I see I guess some one is horny?” Gerard said more then asked.  
“You have no idea. Mm hey Gee can we get off the floor or something?” Gerard laughed but got up pulling Frank to the bed pushing frank down so he was on top. Gerard started to kiss and suck Frank’s neck leaving a mark. Frank moaned kind of loud. After Gerard thought it was a good size mark he stop and started taking Frank’s clothes off, leaving Frank only in his boxers. Gerard kissed all the way down franks body stopping at his boxers and looking up at frank.  
Frank looks down at Gerard and lets his hand and ran his hand in Gerard’s hair. Gerard starts taking Frank’s boxers off getting Frank’s hard dick out. And starts kissing the base. Frank made a sound after Gee started to take Frank’s dick in  
“Oh Gee…. Aah you so good! AHHH” Frank was already close so he stopped Gerard but pulled him up.  
“What Frank? Did I do something wrong?” Gee ask worried.  
“Oh no baby. I just want to make you come with me.” Frank said sitting up. He then takes Gee’s clothes off, leaving both boys naked. Frank had Gerard sit on his lap, their dicks rubbing together make both moan loud.  
“Frankie!” Gee moan again then frank started to jerk Gerard off. Gerard got the idea and started to jerk frank off too. Frank moaned loudly again and again.  
After 2 minters gee yelled out “Frankie I’m going to- “and Gerard was coming hard on Frank’s hand, and Frank followed right after Gee.  
Both coming back from their high, they laid down. They cuddled each other.  
“Hey Frankie?” Gee asked.  
“Yes?”  
“I love you.” Gerard kissed the top of Frank’s head.  
“I love you too.” And with that, they both went to sleep.

 

The next day Frank and Gerard showered together (and both got blow jobs). They went out of the hotel and onto their bus. All the boys were there. Gerard saw Bob’s face before he said anything.  
“Are you to fucking joking me?!? Why do you guys got to be so damn loud?!?” Bob yelled. The other boys laughed.  
“We are not that loud.” Frank said blushing.  
“Yes you are “Gerard said. Frank blushed even more. Mikey and Pete were holding hands when Gerard gave Pete a look.  
“Hey Gee I didn’t do anything to Mikey.” Pete said  
“Yeah, I did it to him.” Mikey said smiling  
All the boys said ‘Ewww.’ Before Bob spoke “Well Ray and I aren’t getting any sleep.”  
Everyone laughed.

 

Thy End.


End file.
